1. Field of the Invention
The invention is related to a fan device. Particularly, the invention is related to a separable fan device and an electronic device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The fan generally consists of a rotor, a stator, and a circuit board. The stator is electrically connected to the circuit board. By means of the bearing and the rotation shaft, the fan wheel is driven to rotate and generate air flow as the rotor rotates relative to the stator. However, such fans are generally positioned by inserting the rotation shaft through the bearing and the stator, making the assembly and disassembly of the fan be very complicated and difficult. When the fan is used in high moisture or dirty environment, the fan is not waterproof and not easy to be disassembled, so that the fan cannot be effectively cleaned, possibly resulting in damage of the stator and the circuit board.
One solution of protecting the stator and the circuit board which are sensitive to moisture is to dispose these elements inside a protection casing and the rotor outside the protection casing and then to insert the rotation shaft through the protection casing, so that the rotor is positioned and the stator as well as the circuit board is protected. However, such fans require O-rings between the rotation shaft and the casing to achieve the waterproof effect. Under long time usage, the O-rings easily become fatigue and loose resilience, so that water is likely to permeate through the gap between the rotation shaft and the casing, and the fan is no longer waterproof. Moreover, the O-rings need to be replaced periodically, and the disassembly of the fan for such replacement is time-consuming and inconvenient.
In addition, the conventional fan is usually disposed inside the housing of the electronic device. Therefore, the heat is dissipated out of the housing or conducted to the surface of the housing by the heat sinks, heat pipes, and the like through air flow. However, such techniques usually need to enlarge the heat sink or increase the rotation speed of the fan. Consequently, it is difficult to control the device volume and makes the noise too loud or the cost too high.
Therefore, how to promote the convenience of assembly/disassembly and the efficiency of heat dissipation and to enhance the cleaning or waterproof functionality is very important to the fan design.